


A Private Moment

by dinah95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit sexy because they just have that aura, F/M, First thing I’ve posted on here, Scarlet Vision has taken over my life, So expect more, Vision loves Wanda desperately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: He adores her, completely.





	A Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that demanded to be written at 3 am. Please let me know what you think! Scarlet Vision is a bit of a new obsession of mine.

The way she bites her lip, how her breasts shake with his steady thrusts, how her eyes scrunch up, her head tilts back into the softness of the pillow behind her, her hair splayed beneath her- it all enchants him. 

Forearms caged beside her head, his hands pressing hers into the bed with their fingers tangled, his much larger figure engulfing her completely. He feels fiercely protective like this. She is so vulnerable and so trusting. She knows he won’t harm her, wouldn’t dare, couldn’t ever find it in himself to do so. Moreover, she’s trusting him to bring her pleasure. 

As her body arches beneath him, chest thrust upwards, head pressing hard into her pillow, and mouth falling open wide with a heady, lusty exhale that turns into a moan when he pressing into her core just right, her eyes snap open. 

“Vizh,” her voice is thick, accent at its heaviest. He squeezes her hand in response, dipping his head to press a kiss to her forehead, his thrusts becoming harder against her core, pressing tight and swiveling his hips the slightest bit. Her legs tighten around him, thigh muscles trembling beneath her silky skin. “Oh!” She begins to work into his movements harder, grinding up into him, mindlessly going after her pleasure. 

It’s stunning. 

“Vizh, prosím, prosím.” Her voice quavers as it does when she’s right on the cusp. 

He dips his head down to whisper into her neck, kisses her there, breathes her in, “poďme, miláčku.”

And she breaks. “Lúbim ťa, ľúbim ťa, oh God, ľúbim ťa.” He watches her, as enraptured as the first time she came before him. 

“I love you too, darling.” He presses close, knowing she likes the feel of him right against her. She’s said it makes her feel safe when she’s falling apart. 

One of her hands wiggles free, and she cups the back of his neck. “Oh, Vizh,” her voice is hoarse and still so heavily accented in the sexiest way possible. “Please come for me, Vizh. Love you so much, please fill me up.” She scratches down his spine, palm laying flat at the small of his back, pressing him into her. 

Oh, she knows just what to say and do to get to him. She knows how much he loves to see her dripping with him. He’d been so embarrassed by it in the beginning, it was such a primal and human thing. But she loved it just as much. 

He reaches down, loops his arm around her waist and pulls her lower body tight to him, holding himself up with the other arm. He can feel it, he’s so close. Wanda counters his movements perfectly, flutters around him, body begging him to come. 

“Love you so much,” he grits out, finally releasing. He can feel her smile against his neck, that sweet upcurve of her full lips. 

“God, I love you too, Vizh.” 

He’s careful not to collapse on her despite her protestations that she can handle it, welcomes it even. He pulls her tight to his side as she throws a leg over his thigh. She exhales shakily as the sensitive parts of her come into contact with his skin. He can feel his fluids leaking from her core. He loves it, and so does she. She nestles in tight to his chest, so small compared to him that his heart constricts, and he holds her firmly. 

“Thank you.” He says. She laughs, as she does every time he says that after sex. 

“You don’t have to say that, y’know.” 

“Hmm, I feel as if I do. I’m lucky you share yourself with me this way.” She shakes her head as if mystified by his actions, and presses a kiss to his chest.


End file.
